a crack sleepover
by chibikazekage
Summary: sakura holds a sleepover and falls for naruto and wtf lee can turn in to spinach
1. the invite

Naruto was walking down the street he was so board he had nothing to do there was no missions today .

Than he saw sakura ssssssaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaa he yelled out.

What naruto I am write here she said a little annoyed

I am so booooooooaaaaaaaaard he screamed.

Shut it I'm write here no need to scream baka she said

I know he said

So naruto it's almost my birth day I am going to have a sleep over you coming sakura said

Yay I am not going to be board wooo-hooo naruto practicly yelled who are you inviting he asked

Uh…. Lee.. neji, ten ten ,gaara, temari, kankuro, ino-pig and her group and hinata's group she said thinking before alittle.

Yay we can play games and watch movies and and eat till we blow mostly ramen because ramen is so delicious everybody loves it and it so tender so ….and he kept saying things about ramen.

NARUTO SHUT UP sakura yelled she calmed down and continued now come and help me look for the others so we can invite them okay? she said/asked.

He nodded

After they invited every one sakura and naruto want the ramen shop to eat.

Okay naruto I'm done meet me at my house at 7? She said/asked

He nodded with a grin on his face.

When she got to her house/castle she set the rooms ready with boys in one big room and girls in the other.

She waited till 7 and then stood at the door and heard a low voice "why do I have to come" the voice sounded angry

"because it's her birth day" she heard temari speak the other one she figured was gaara.

"so" was all he said

"I want to spy on hot girls when we are here" said another maybe kankuro she thought.

Sakura heard a knock as she opened the door.

Hey she said happily

Hello I missed you temari hugged/squeezed her.

Te..m..ari she spat the last part out.

Oh sorry sakura she said feeling bad

Don't worry temari she said

After awhile everybody was there

excepted shino and kiba they had to take care of there pets.

Hey lets play spin the bottle ino screamed all the men oohed an the women aaahed.

They all sat in a circle ok when you spin the bottle you kiss who it points at and I will begin in said as she went on you only kiss the opposed sex and on the lips she said then the bottle went it span and span until it stopped on…… lee?

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew ewe w no I wont no no ino shrieked.

No the bottle did not stop at lee no it stopped at gaara.

Gaara looked offended this is why I did not want to come gaara said to temari and left the room.

Gaara! Temari said loudly

Look what you did ino you should be nicer I will gi check on him sakura said while ino puffed.

g-gaara are you here sakura said looking on the roof

hn was all he said

I am really sorry or what ino said sakura apologized

Don't worry about it ok he said getting up

You know sakura grinned evily we can play a trick on every one she said

What are you thinking he said with a grin


	2. the plan

Gaara smiles evilly when sakura told him about the plan then they walked back to the room everyone was in.

Gaara are you okay temari asked worriedly

Hn was his answer

Okay lets watch a movie sakura said holding a DVD with the name saw 4 on it

No it is to scary All the girls said

While the guys smirked

She ignored the screams of protest and put in the dvd player

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ino screamed

Shut up it's bin done for 10 minutes now naji said annoyed

Who wants pizza sakura yelled

Me everyone said

Come lets go she said while everyone excepted for gaara went

They walked towards the pizza place when they were in the forest almost there naruto herd something

Huh what is that naruto said

What naruto-kun sakura asked (naruto and sakura are verry close now)

I tought I herd sometin naruto said

shit sakura thought

after walking awhile AAAAAAH ino screamed everyone turned around to see ino being held by some guy

oh no it is that saw guy lee said

neji screamed like a girl and everyone sweatdropped

heheh uh attack neji said

RUN! Sakura said and every one ran

After a while of running the saw guy was right in front of them

Wtf how in hell did he do get here ten ten said confused

Sakura shrugged I have no fucking idea she said

The man put a saw on and ran towards the people

AAAAAAAAAAAAH everyone said

HELP lee screamed

Why why sakura said dramatic then laughed why you are all idiots


	3. blush

AAAAAAAAAAAH naruto schreamed

What sakura turned around to see naruto stepping in spinach

Wtf narutosaid

Stop stepping on me the spinach said

The spinach can talk ten ten said

NO it's me lee the spinach said

Lee? How what ? sakura said

I can turn in to spinach now stop stepping on me lee said

No it's fun naruto said

Then every one went on they then after a long time left to sakura's house and there a lot of people did not want to stay because of the prank

Ino, ten ten , neji, kankuro , gaara and choji all got mad and left well gaara just got bored and left

I am so bored uuuuh naruto gasped

So hinata how are you ad kiba temari asked

Hinata blushed uuh I t-think he i-is g-going to pr-proposes she stuttered

WHAT are you serious hinata sakura gasped

So sakura do you have a boyfriend? Temari asked

n-no sakura said disappointed in her self

are you serious sakura, but you so beautiful naruto said

sakura blushed

y-yes naruto I don't she said

l-lets play truth or dare hinata said

YEAH lee said

This is such a drag shikamaru said sleeping on the floor

Hey there aren't as many people you know we can all sleep in the basement it's carpeting and has a giant flat screan TV sakura said/asked

Sure temarie said

They went down stares and started there game

HINATA lee yelled truth or……drae he said creepy like

T-truth hinata said

Have you ever had sex with kiba

hinata blushed a dark shade of red ye-

aha I knew temari hand it over sakura said

uuuh here you go temari gave sakura 50 dollars

sakura truth or dare hinata said

dare me baby sakura said

okay I dare you to …………………. Kiss uum naruto hinata said

fine sakura stood up she walked over to naruto slowly and then he stood up they came close and sakura came close he then came close they put there lips on each others, then kissed

after playing there game sakura and the others went to sleep

sakura woke up because she herd something she got up and looked around

naruto? She said as she looked at naruto's sleeping bag there was no naruto there she went up stares and looked around she saw someone on the couch it was him eating ramen at 4 in the morning

naruto? Why so here up so early she asked


	4. sleeping together

Sakura sat next to naruto

"I was hungry" he said holding up his ramen

"Oh………….naruto d-did you mean w-what you said" ? she asked

"Yeah I'm really hungry "he said wich made her laugh

"No naruto I mean when you said I was beautiful" she said

"y-yeah why sakura-chan" he asked

"Thank you naruto y-your handsome yourself" she said with a tint of blush on her face

He blushed than as well "thank you sakura"

It was very cold in the morning sakura found her way snuggling up to naruto

"Naruto it's so cold" she said he then put his ramen down and let her snuggle in to his chest and they soon fell asleep next to each other

sakura woke up in next to naruto "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"she screamed

"WHAT" naruto said flying awake

Then she quickly remembered the night before and blushed

'n-nothing" she said

"don't scare me sakura" he said

"gomen" she apologized

"don't worry sakura" he said

and then they herd laughter behind them "wtf"


End file.
